Bella the Werewolf
by Angel Lyricz
Summary: Bella has just moved back from Pheonix and is back in Washington. Bella is Quileute and attends the tribal school and is living the life at school and at home in La Push. She and her friends never think they are going to turn into werewolves. Who are the enemies? What happens between Bella and Jacob through the turmoil? What happens between all the other wolves in the story?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been ten years since Bella has ever stepped in La Push. She has not spoken to anyone since she was dragged from her home and forced to live in Phoenix, Arizona. She does not show emotion and this, unfortunately, invites the wrong people. Most of her friends have tattoos or piercing and her parents do not like this one bit. Renee, Bella's mother, sent her to her father in Forks to try and fix her and cheer her up.

Renee was not the best mother to Bella. She was more of the child between the two; always needing a shoulder to cry on, while Bella was the one cooking and cleaning around the house. Bella loved her mother no doubt, but she wished she could get to be a child and make mistakes. She could not afford to do this because her and her mother would be in much trouble and Renee would have to take the fall for it.

Bella had just arrived at the Port Angeles Airport in the mid afternoon and was greeted by her father. His face was elated and excited see his daughter standing in front of him. He walked quickly to her and gathered her into his arms. Surprisingly, she returned this hug and hugged with as much excitement. He released her slightly and looked into her eyes. Her face was, as always, emotionless, but her father could see the immense happiness in her brown eyes. She had long, brown hair that fell down her back to her waist, a slender figure, tanned skin, perfect white teeth, and legs that gave her the height of 5'4.

He fully let go of her and grabbed her bags. They walked side by side and to the car. On the way, Bella cuddled to her father's arm and he had a gigantic smile on his face when he realized this. He whispered in her ear, "I missed you, Bells." Bella just nodded in return and slightly blushed at her father. Charlie was dumbfounded at his daughter blushing and knew that her being here would change her for the better.

XxXxX

On the way to the house, Bella was looking out the window. She recognized this place and was entirely excited to se her old home. She didn't want her father to see so she just kept it to herself. Charlie broke the silence

" We are going to go over by Billy and Jacob's house tonight."

Bella just nodded at her father, while keeping her eyes on the road. She finally saw her house as they pulled into the driveway. Bella almost ran to the house, but held herself still and stayed to help Charlie bring in her bags. She offered to help, but he just waved her off and told her to go tour the house. Bella realized that nothing much had changed around the house or in the town ,either.

Bella walked up the stairs and found her room was still the same as she had left it. The color of the room was purple with a matching bedspread. The room was really bland because Bella was never the imaginative type. The only thing she did to decorate her room was to draw on her wall when she was a child. Charlie had brought up her stuff into the room and said, "We are leaving in ten see Billy and Jake in a few minutes. So if you want to change clothes or get started unpacking, you better do it quick, Bells."

Bella nodded at this and began to unpack her clothes. While dong this, Bella was thinking about how different her parents were. Renee was exciting and childish and did not even think about the consequences. She would party all night, did NOT know how to cook, and was barely ever sober. Charlie was punctual and busy. He did what he had to do and was not a partier at all. She wondered how the two ever got together and fell in love. Of course Bella loved her parents, she just wondered.

By the time she was finished with packing, her father had called her to be on their way to the Black's house. Bella barely looked up at her father and he noticed this about her. He hoped at by the end of this year this would change. They had finally made it to their destination and stepped out of the truck. When they arrived, Charlie knocked on the door. A tall teenage boy answered the door. He was literally a foot taller than her, had russet-colored skin, huge muscles, long black hair, and had on the biggest and infectious smile when he opened the door.

He shouted, "Dad! Bella and Charlie are here!"

Another russet-colored man in wheel chair and long black hair. Bella almost smiled at them both, but kept her face blank. The tall boy opened the door wider and motioned for them to enter the house. Bella and Charlie went and were welcomed by Billy as he and Charlie started a childish banter between them. Jacob looked at Bella as she kept her head down. He finally spoke and said, "Hey, Bells. Its been a long time."

Bella only nodded at this and began to blush once again. He spoke again, " So how have you been, Bells?"

She responded, " Fine. Happy to just be back." Bella did not know what it was but she felt so comfortable with Jacob. This was her old Jacob. The Jacob that made her laugh when the joke was not even funny. The Jacob that held her when she was sad. The Jacob that was her friend when she was lonely. The Jacob that never left her that when she needed him. The Jacob. Her Jake.

He kept talking to her and she was so engrossed in the conversation, that she did not hear her father call her to leave the house. He said, "Bella, it's time to go. It's nearly midnight."

Bella blushed once again because she had not even realized that the time had passed so quickly. Bella waved goodbye to Billy and Jacob. To avoid an awkward conversation with her father, she pretended to be asleep on the way back to the house. If she knew her father, he would definitely tease her about her and Jake and blush himself. That is where she got her blushing from and she absolutely hated it. Everyone told her she was an open book as a child. She did everything that she could as a child to get rid of that.

The two finally made it home and into the house, once again. On the way to her room, Bella heard her father cough slightly. She knew that she was busted and now had to wait and endure her father's childish teasing. As she turned around to face her father, he had a gigantic smirk on his face. She slightly stuck her tongue out at him and ran up the stairs chuckling at their banter. Bella knew that her father was just teasing her, but she felt this little pull in her chest. She knew that this meant something and her mind automatically popped to Jacob. She did not know why, but she started having these feelings when she was next to Jake.

He made all the world and its problems seem to disappear. It seemed like he did not even care about anything except for her. She would never feel weird or have to hide from him. She was just herself when it was just the two together. Bella did her night ritual and laid down on her bed. The whole time she was in that bed, she dreamed and thought of Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer that Involves the Entire Story (I'll be too lazy to put them all there): Stephenie Meyers owns all of the Twilight thingamabobs. Sorry if I spelled Stephenie's name wrong. Here's the next chapter. **

**Hint: Bella is so going to be badass in this story.**

Chapter 2

That morning, Bella woke up dreading the day. That was the day her father was making her be on her way to school. She looked outside her window and saw that it was raining. This was no surprise to her because it was Washington. It was only the rainiest place in the world. Bella was not looking forward to the tribal school her father was making her attend. The only person she would probably know was Jacob.

She also hated being the new girl because the new girl was the center of attention at schools. It was the day the other kids decided if they were her friends or not and what clique she was going to be in. At her old school, she was her own clique. She did not talk to anyone at the school. Her mother hated that she hung out with people on the street that had tattoos and a piercing. What her mother did not know is that most of those people just had previous problems in their life or made bad choices and were successfully trying to turn their life around. Her best friend back in Arizona, Jessica, had been beat by her parents and had a tattoo of her parents names of her shoulder to show that she fully forgave them. It was not the best way to show it but the thing is that she did.

It took her a long time to try to gain her friends' trust because most of them had been hurt by many and were guarded. Hearing most of their stories, she became wary of her surroundings and made sure that knew where she was and where she was going. She did not like being around people too much and had conjured up herself into being claustrophobic. She did not enjoy tight spaces at all. The only thing she never liked and made hr sick to her stomach, was blood. In all her biology classes, she had to dissect something that was alive or dead. Bella had passed out on everyone of those adventures. The schools wrote in her records that she was not able to participate in any other dissections unless they were able to let her dissect them virtually.

Bella had finally finished her things and went downstairs to make her own breakfast. She saw a note from her father on the refrigerator. It said that he had already left for work and her new curfew for the week was 10:30 and on the weekends it was midnight. Bella mentally thanked her father and also saw a cell phone on the kitchen counter. She grabbed it and saw that it already had his and Billy's phone number put into it already. When Bella finished making her breakfast, she grabbed her school bag and was on her way to school.

Bella knew that the school was only a block away, so she was allowed to walk to school. Bella chose to wear white skinny jeans, black high tops, a tight-fitted black shirt, and her hair was in curls down her back. Her best friend would be proud of her if she saw what she was wearing. Jessica was a bit of a fashionista and hated when Bella wore t-shirts and jeans, so Jessica replaced them all and threw the others away. I did not even bother to argue with her because I was too scared to do so.

Bella finally made it to the school and made her way out of the parking lot. Everyone's eyes were on her and did her best by not blushing. She recognized only a few people but did not dare talk to them. She made her way to the office and spoke to the receptionist.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. I am here to pick up my class schedule." (A/N: No one told you she was not polite.)

The woman responded, "Hello, dear. My name is Sue Clearwater. If you need anything at all you can come to the office. Who are you most familiar with here at the school?"

"Um, I am most familiar with Jacob Black."

"Oh, that's wonderful! He is in the same grade as you, I believe." Bella nodded at her statement. "Would you like to be shown around the school? I am sure he would love to show you your classes and everything else."

" There is no need for it. I have been mailed a map of the school and am sure I can find my way."

Sue looked saddened at this but brightened up in a few seconds. "That is fine. Here is your schedule and a note for your homeroom teacher. The bell has already rang and the teacher will probably send you right back here. If you need anymore information, you can just come to me."

Bella thanked the woman and smiled at her. She took her schedule and the note and walked towards her first class. Bella's schedule was:

First Period/ Homeroom: Advanced English

Ms. Avery Room 202

Second Period: Calculus

Ms. Shay Room 216

Third Period: Biology

Mr. Jenks Room 205

Fourth Period: Advanced Spanish

Ms. Avery Room 202

Fifth Period: Lunch

Cafeteria

Sixth Period: PE

Mr. Brick Gymnasium

Seventh Period: Free Period/ Study Hall

Library

Bella swung her school bag over her shoulder, took a deep breath, and walked into her first class. The whole class's eyes were on her. She kept her eyes on her teacher, Ms. Avery. Bella had on her blank face and walked to the teacher's desk. She gave her the note and Ms Avery smiled at her. Bella continued to have on a blank face and this did not affect hers at all.

"Class, this is Isabella Swan and she is your new classmate. Isabella, take the empty seat in the back and take out your supplies for this class."

Bella did just that and stared off into space during the whole class. Ms. Avery's attitude and just left it alone. The ill vibe she was giving off disturbed her but she just did not bother to worry about it. That was her teacher; they weren't supposed to be the student's friends.

XxXxX

Bella made it for the rest of the classes without being bothered and made it to lunch. She finally saw Jacob, but he did not see her. She kept going and saw a girl from her homeroom and she said, "Hey, Bella. It's Leah from when we were kids. We used to play with the boys and rip heads off of Barbie dolls for fun," she said with a chuckle.

Bella remembered that when they would also play in the mud with the boys and Leah's little brother. Bella nodded at her and said, "Yeah, I remember. It has been a long time."

"Do you wanna come sit with us?"

"Yeah, that would be cool."

Bella walked with Leah to the table that was empty for the moment. As soon as they sat down a few other girls came to the table. I recognized only a few of the girls as Kim, Emily, Rachel, and Claire. These were the girls that Leah and I would have sleepovers with. A few of the guys came over, too. Jake even came with them.

"How has it been Bella. We haven't seen you since you we were little."

Bella only nodded at Quil and continued to eat. "Woman of not many words. I get it."

Chuckles went around the table. Leah spoke up after a few moments of silence.

" So some of us you may not know. Um… You know Jake, Quil, Embry, and all the girls. The only people you do not know are Sam, Paul, and Jared." Each of the boys raised their hands as they were introduced. Bella gave them all a small smile. Her heart was racing being so close to people and was beginning to feel a little trapped. She smiled a fake smile at them once again.

"Um… Excuse me. I just need a minute."

Bella grabbed her things and the scraps of her lunch. Bella threw away the trash and speed walked out of the lunchroom.

Bella found her way outside and sat on an empty bench. She let out a deep breath that she had not known she was holding in. Bella actually looked on the side of the school. Right there was a path into the forest. She felt the urge to go explore, but her name was called by a deep voice. She saw Jake as she turned around. He was the one who called out her name. Her heart sped up once again and she also felt that pull. She knew the pull was because of Jake.

Jake had finally made it to her and said, "Hey. Are you okay? You ran out of there fast. Was Quil being jerk to you?"

Bella chuckled at him and shook her head no. "No, I just needed some air. It was getting a little stuffed in there."

"Oh okay. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes. I will. Thanks for checking on me."

"No problem. What class do you have next? I have been trying to get your attention for a few classes, but it looked like you were in a whole other world."

"Um… I have PE next."

"I have it too. Right now we are starting volleyball." As soon as he got the last syllable out of his mouth the bell rang.

"Let's go before we are late," Bella said. Jacob grabbed her hand and pulled her to the class. They were both giggling and Bella was trying her hardest not to blush.

They had made it to the gym just as the late bell had rung. They let each other go to their locker rooms to get changed for soccer. Bella changed into black shorts and her old purple jersey she had used to wear when she was in Arizona.

I had her name and a number two in white on the back of her jersey. She kept on her shoes and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. Bella was not the best at this sport but she came fairly close. Her mother had loved the sport and taught her daughter everything that she had known. She sent Bella to camps as a child and never let her quit. Bella only liked the sport because it brought her closer to her mother.

Bella walked out of the locker room and into the crowd of seniors. A few heads turned at her entrance and those heads had mouths that were open in awe of Bella. Bella kept walking and finally found someone she knew. There were all the girls and she hurried up to get to them. Bella chuckled at some of the guys that were gawking at her. Most of them were the boys she had seen at the lunch table. The boys wolf whistled at her and Quil said, "Wow, Bella. You look…"

Bella left Quil there dumbfounded and smirked at him. She walked over to Jacob and waved. He was the only guy that was not surprised at her. He smiled as she walked over to him. He said,

"Bella, I have something to ask you."

"Ask it, then."

"It's not easy for me to say this, but I'm just going to come out with it. Bella, will you…"

Jacob didn't get to finish his question because Mr. Brick blew his whistle to get the class's attention.

He yelled, "Class, we have a new student and she needs to go through her PE test. Isabella!"

Leah whispered to her, "Oh no. He's pulling his freak test. Just don't show any weakness. Mr. Brick can be a pain.

Bella walked up to the coach with a straight face and looked at Mr. Brick. He was not a bad looking man . He just seemed to have a bad temper.

"Isabella. Since you were not here for the other sports weeks ago, you have to make them up to pass this class. Mr. Brick raised his eyebrow and mentally challenged her to object. Bella only showed nothing to him.

"The first thing you must do is shoot five free throws and one three point shot to pass basketball. The second this is to kick three soccer balls into that goal to pass soccer. The last thing to complete is throw three footballs into the hoops set out for her. You have three minutes to complete this task or you will have to repeat this course until you get it right."

The whole class gasped at this, but Bella still remained quiet and emotionless. Bella walked to her starting point and waited for the teacher to start the timer. Mr. Brick yelled, "GO!" and Bella took off to the first obstacle. She shot the five free throws and the three pointer and passed basketball in a matter of seconds. Next, she ran to the three soccer balls into the goal with ease and passed soccer. Lastly, she grabbed the first football, the second, and the third and threw them each in the hoop smoothly. She had finished the entire course in one minute and everyone's mouths and eyes were wide open in shock.

Everyone had just had a taste of the new Bella Swan. She knew this would be around school for a long time, but she just did this to get the teacher off of her back. Bella didn't want to be known as the quiet girl or the outcast here. She wanted to fit in, but not that much as when people dipped in every thing in your life. She just wanted to have friends that she could trust here. She also wanted to stop thinking about the life she used to have, where she would beg for a little attention from her mother by staying out over her curfew or anything else that she knew her mother didn't approve of. She wanted a normal life. The only thing Bella didn't know is that she was never going to get that.

**(A/N) A few surprises are going to occur for Bella in her new life and she just does not know yet. Don't't hate me for cutting off Jacob. Anyways, hey. I'm Skyler and I am new to the whole writing fanfics thing. I read them and I thoroughly enjoy them. I like Twilight (Bella/Jacob; Bella/Jasper) and Maximum Ride (Max/Fang ONLY!) themed Fanfics and I can't wait to read more. Just in case anyone needs help writing their stories, I am a BETA and am writing my own for inspiration. Oh, and I, in no way, own any of the characters and anything else that I am forgetting. They belong to Stephenie Meyers and I love her so much. **

**My fave fanfics are:**

**All stories written by MsSkylerBalck**

**Crave**

**Until My Hearts Stops Beating**

**The Ties That Bind Us**

**Insecurities**

**Lagniappe**

**The God and Goddess of War**

**To Keep You Safe**

**All Stories by Cullen818**

**My Pet**

**The Omega**

**Worthy of the Wolf**

**I will post more of my favorite stories to suggest for you all to read.**

**Please review. I need ten reviews to put up the next chapter. If I am ever taking to long, private**

**message me and ask me to hurry up. I get lazy sometimes and I also get writer's block. Please suggest **

**any ideas. I am of in need of them. I will also give you credit if it was a good idea that I used.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ever since PE class, everyone has been asking Bella about her performance. They were all surprised at how such a small girl could do such big stuff. The only thing that felt weird, was that she felt a kin of pressure going on at the back of her head, She just let it be and moved on, She did not answer any questions because they were beginning to annoy her. It was finally her free period and she made her way to the library alone. She had made it to the door and wanted to introduce herself to the librarian. Bella loved to read because it took her away from the reality of the world. There were no questions, no interrogations, no tests, and no annoyances. It was just her and the characters in the book.

Bella was a fan of the classics like Withering Heights, Jane Eyre, etc. She fixed her bag over her shoulder and walked up to the librarian's desk. Bella looked at the lady and she was the most adorable old lady in the world. She had light gray hair and was chubby to the core.

"Hello, I'm Bella. I'm the new student here," Bella said. The librarian looked up at Bella with a surprised look. A smile immediately came upon her face.

"Hi, sweetie. I am Grace and am the librarian at this school. Well, it was nice to meet you. Take a seat anywhere and don't be scared to read a book or two. If you need anything, just ask me."

Bella smiled at Grace and walked to an empty table to sit her bag down. She walked over to the bookshelves and found a book called Quileute legends. Since Bella knew she was half Quileute, she realized she knew nothing about her heritage. She grabbed the book and asked Grace to check it out under her name. Bella got a little suspicious when another gigantic smile grew on her face when she saw the title of the book.

But without a word, Grace checked out the book to Bella. Bella was flipped through the pages and found a chapter that described werewolves. She flipped straight to the chapter and began to read. Bella was so sucked into the book, that the dismissal bell rang before she knew it. She grabbed her stuff and started her walk home, but she heard a horn from behind her. Bella turned and saw that it was Jake. There was also Quil and Embry in the back.

She smiled and gave them a wave as the car pulled up next to her.

"Hey, Bella. Need a ride?" Jake asked.

"Um… No. My house is just a block away."

"Aw, come on, Bella," the boys all said at the same time, while giving her piercing puppy dog eyes.

Bella chuckled at them and just nodded at their antics. They cheered like three year olld kids and Bella got into his car. It was a short ride listening to the guys joking around with each other. They finally made it to Bella's house after dropping off of the guys. Apparently, the guys' houses were closer to the school then hers was.

They finally made it to her house and Jacob seemed a little scared.

"What's wrong, Jacob?" Bella asked with concern in her voice.

"Nothing, Bella. I just wanted to ask you something," Jacob responds, while stuttering.

"Well, go ahead," Bella continues.

"Bella, I have been a little… um… forget it."

"No. Come on. You can't tell me you want to ask me something and then tell me to forget it. Come on, please," Bella begged with Bambi eyes.

Jacob gave in and gave out a big breath. "Bella, I've known you for a long time, and I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me this Saturday."

Bella and Jacob both blushed immensely and Bella stuttered with her answer.

She took a breath and looked into Jacob's eyes and said the word he had been waiting to hear when he had first seen her. "Yes, Jacob. I will go out with you."

Jacob gave Bella a huge smile and was so excited that he gave Bella a kiss on the cheek. They both blushed again and Bella took out a piece of paper and wrote her name and cell phone number on it. "Call me if you need anything."

Bella got out of the car with a smile and walked to her house's door. She looked back at him one more time and realized that he was looking at her body as she walked away. They both blushed again and Bella rushed into her house. As soon as Bella was in her house, she put her back against her door and let out another huge breath. She continued on her way up the stairs and into her room. Bella dropped her bag on the floor and grabbed the Quileute book and began to read.

Bella was once again sucked into the legends and did not even realize that Charlie knocked on her door.

"Bella?"

"Oh, hey Dad. I did not hear you come in."

"Yeah. Did you want to…" Charlie had just realized what Bella was reading. "Bella, are you reading about the Quileute legends?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about how much I don't know anything about our heritage. I just grabbed this to catch up on a few things. I'm almost finished."

"Well," Charlie chuckled, "that's funny because I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to the Black's house and go to a bonfire. Billy is going to tell a few Quileute stories. If you're interested, we can go now."

Bella nodded ecstatically because she wanted to see Jake and hear about a few more of the legends. They were on their way and made it to their house in only a few minutes. The bonfire was on the beach and they had to make their way a little longer until they found a ton of teenagers and grown ups around a fire and sitting on logs. They both walked up to them all and they were greeted with huge smiles. The biggest one came from Jacob, but the smile was for Bella and she smiled back at him adoringly.

Bella sat by Jacob as her father sat next to the other adults. They were a bunch of other kids from her school that were sitting next to them. Bella barely paid attention to their conversation and grew a little uncomfortable sitting on the log. She move around a little bit for it to get better, but nothing worked. Jacob saw this and set his hands on her hips to still her. He picked her up slightly and set her on his lap where she could get comfortable. Bella blushed at his bluntness, but this did not phase any of the people. No one looked surprised or different. They probably guessed by now that Bella and Jacob.

Billy had finally called everyone's attention to him and began his story.

"A long time ago, there were warriors of our race that protected their tribe. They went to the highest and dangerous stakes just to keep their families safe and away from threats. Taha Ki was the Chief of the tribe at this time, and he and his men were on a lookout for any strange happenings. Taha Ki and his men hid in their secret spot and fell into their spirit forms and looked for any serious danger.

"Taha Ki once came to the forest by himself to think and got into his spirit form. While he traveled through the forest, another man from the tribe walked into the forest. This was Taha Ki's brother and he loathed his brother with everything he had. His name was Juan. He was also in the line to be the head of the tribe and he was also the oldest of his siblings. He was going to be the chief of the tribe in the beginning, but his father chose his younger brother because his father did not believe he was ready to take on the responsibility.

"Juan murdered his father, but told the rest of his tribe that it was the doing of a vile creature in the forest. Juan walked in the forest and found his brother's body and conjured up a plan. He also joined himself in the spirit world and transferred into his brother's body. He slit his own body's throat so that Taha Ki would not be able to come back in human form. Juan walked off and began to ruin the rules and regulations of being the Chief of his tribe.

"Taha Ki cam back to his hiding spot and found his body gone and a dead body. He found out the dead body belonged to his brother and realized what his brother had done. The spirit of Taha Ki saw his brother being praised by his men and women of the tribe. Taha Ki frowned upon his brother and vowed that he would return to his home and reclaim his rightful place as Chief. Years passed and Taha Ki never found out a way to return to his human form. Then there came a large wolf in his presence. He then came upon an idea and asked the animal to join bodies and the wolf gave his permission to the man.

"Taha Ki ran back to his home at a blinding speed and saw that his people were all lined up to attack the huge wolf. Juan was at the front of the line and he was the only one who realized that Taha Ki had taken the form of a wolf. He immediately sent the men in war, but they all paused as the wolf began to transform into a man. The man was a more built a huge man that had the looks of Taha Ki. Taha Ki told his people about the trickery his brother committed amongst the people and Juan was put to death.

"Later in the years, Taha Ki had many sons that also transformed into wolves and led their men to victory in every threat. There was once the greatest threat of all that, not only endangered the tribe but also the world. They were known as the Cold Ones. Their skin was cold as ice, had piercing red eyes, intensely strong, and blindingly fast. The wolves of La Push chased after these horrible creatures and destroyed them with feeling. One vampire trespassed on La Push grounds and also killed many Quileute women and was instantly torn apart.

"The mate of that vampire later came later with revenge and invaded the village. Taha Ki's sons could not defeat her because she was too driven to avenge her mate. Taha Ki had to take matters in his own hands and defeat the woman. Even Taha Ki could not win and had the help of his wife, his third wife. She had no powers of supernatural abilities. She only had heart and courage. She took a sharp object from the ground and drew blood from herself. She killed herself to distract the monster, while Taha Ki tore her apart.

"Taha Ki mourned over his lost sons and imprint. His imprint was the woman who held together and was his only happiness. He loved her with all his heart and could barely live without her. He ran off into the forest and was never found again."

Every person there was engrossed into the story and they all enjoyed the story. Many women were crying over the lost imprint part and, some of the teenage boys were trying not to tear up also. Bella had leaned back into Jacob's embrace and was wide awake during the story. This had to be the end of her book that she was going to read. Now she did not have to read it.

Bella and Jacob got up and he walked her to her father's car. Then her father had gotten a call from the police station. His face was full of horror and he jogged over to Billy. Billy nodded with a worried face and responded to whatever Charlie had said. Charlie ran over to Bella and said,

"Bells, you are going to stay over at Billy's tonight. There is something that I need to care of. I will see you tomorrow."

Bella only nodded at him, seeing that he was scared and in a rush. He gave her a small kiss on a cheek. Charlie ran over to his truck and left Bella at Billy's house.

Bella and Jacob talked all through the night until Billy announced that it was time for them to get to bed.

"What will I wear to sleep," she asked Billy.

"Jacob will loan you a few of his clothes."

Jacob walked to his room and returned with sweatpants and a huge shirt. Bella took a shower in the bathroom and put on Jacob's clothes.

"You can sleep in my room and I will sleep on the couch."

"But Jacob, it's your room and you should sleep in your room." Bella made her way to the couch. But before her bottom could touch the couch, Jacob scooped her up into his arms in a bridal position. Bella squealed in surprise and tried to squirm out of his arms, but his arms were locked around. Bella was dropped onto his bed, and she glared at him with a passion. He only smirked at her and walked out of the room.

Later that night, Bella woke up with sweat rolling down her face and let out a loud squeak as she woke up. Jacob heard the scream Bella let out and ran into his room to find her breathing deeply and tears running down her face. He ran to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"What's wrong, Bella. Bad dream?" He asked.

Bella only nodded, not being able to speak just yet. She was finally able to talk and said, "I was so angry for some reason and I burst into this huge wolf. I don' know what happened, but it hurt so much that I could not take the pain and also could not breathe."

"It's okay, Bella. That will never happen because it was just a nightmare. I will chase all those bad dreams away," Jacob whispered to her.

Jacob got into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and rested her head onto his chest and fell asleep, listening to his rhythmic sound of his heart beat.

**Keep reviewing. I want to thank the my first two reviewers. Please tell some of your followers to check out my new story. I hate not updating my story because of others not reviewing, so just review as much as you can. I won't be putting many regulations. Please review and follow. I want to see if I am making the story long enough, if there is anything that needs to be fixed, etc. Thanks for your help!**

**-Skyler **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ever since that night, Bella and Jacob have been inseparable. They barely are without each other when her father would see her. Charlie began to mourn the upcoming days because he would have to do the worst thing for his daughter. He would have to forbid her from seeing him. Charlie knew that his daughter was going to become the new female Alpha of her pack. To be safe, he wanted Bella to not hurt him. Tells of her transformation were beginning. Since she was a woman, she would not grow as much as men, but she did seem to have a bigger appetite, was stronger than before, and grew much more dominant.

Charlie did not want to do this, but he had to somehow trigger the wolf in her and keep Jacob sage from her until she was ready. That day was the day she was going to transform and Bella had no clue about it. Bella had just walked in through the door with a huge smile on her face and was humming a tune. This made Charlie dread his decision even more, but it had to be done.

"Bella, could you come here for a minute?" Charlie called to Bella from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure." Bella walked through the door and continued, "What do you need, Dad?"

Bella realized the look on his face and went to take a seat on the couch.

"Bella, this is harder for me than it is for you to say." Charlie took a breath and spoke, "Bella, you can't hang out with Jacob anymore."

Bella's smile dropped from off of her face and then she broke out into laugh. "That's funny, Dad You're hilarious."

Bella began to walk up the stairs when Charlie said with a stern face, "I'm not kidding, Bella. I'm serious."

Bella stopped mid-step of the stair, and she jerked her head to his direction. Her eyes were a piercing yellow and Charlie knew what was going to happen next. She ran up to him and screamed, "What do you mean I can't hang out with Jacob. Aren't who wanted me and Jake to be together anyways. You can't make me stay away from him. I am eighteen and an adult. I am dating him whether you like it or not."

Bella began to shake rapidly, but it wasn't enough to make her phase. Charlie walked up to her and began to push her into the argument.

"Bella, as long as you live under my roof, you will follow my rules. That means you are not allowed to talk or be with him ever again."

Bella grew angrier and felt a sharp pain in her whole body that brought her to her knees. She whimpered and looked into her father's eyed. He picked her up and carried her out to the backyard and laid her on the ground. Charlie gave her a light kiss on the cheek and whispered an apology in her ear. He said, "Welcome it, Bella. Don't fight it; that will only make it worse."

Charlie ran out of her way and began to freak out. Something was desperately trying to crawl out of her body. She was scratching at her skin and let a few tears loose from her eyes.

Bella finally burst into her wolf. Her coat was light brown and in the moonlight, it was a dark red. She still had her deep brown eyes in her wolf form. Bella opened her eyes and felt all the pain melt away. She looked up into her father's eyes and wanted to ask what had happened to her. The only thing Bella heard come out of her mouth was a loud bark and this did not even phase Charlie. She froze for a second and looked down at her feet. She did not see feet or hands. She only saw paws. Bella began to scream inside her head.

_Dad, what is going on? Why am I a huge dog? What is happening to me, Daddy?_

Charlie walked up to the whimpering Bella. She only laid down and covered her eyes, while she continued to whimper. Charlie mourned for his daughter and laid a gentle hand upon her head. Bella's cries only got louder and she also howled in despair. This howl set off a disturbance in the atmosphere. There were only a few people who knew what it meant: Bella, Charlie, and the Council of La Push.

Bella began to train with her father, and they would focus on how to be calm in certain angry situations. Bella finally mastered it and took a run in the forest. Charlie explained everything he knew about the wolves. She knew that other girls would be in her pack, and she would be the Alpha. She would command them in every situation and lead them through all threats of the Cold Ones and other things. She knew that she would not be able to be with Jake anymore because she could get very angry and endanger him. Charlie also told her that there would be a pack of men that would also have their own alpha.

Charlie also told her that the male alpha was destined to be her imprint. Bella was appalled at this and ran off as soon as she heard this news. This man could be a stranger to her and could also be a person she knew and did not love. Bella ran into the forest in misery. She did not want to be forced into love with a man. She only loved one man and it was Jacob Black. She had not gotten a chance to tell him because she had planned to tell him on their next date. She pleaded to the spirits that she would never fall for the man she did not love. She only wanted one man to have her hand.

XxXxX

The next day, Bella had failed to show up to school and also did not return Jacob's texts and phone calls. Jacob began to worry and as soon as school was over, he jumped into his car and drove straight to Bella's house. Charlie had opened the door and found Jacob standing at his door with a worried face. Charlie took a deep breath in frustration. He had predicted this happening and knew that he was there to see Bella.

"Hey, Chief. Is Bells okay, I didn't see her at school today and was wondering if she was sick or something."

"Yeah, son. Bella has come down with something real bad. I ad to stay home with her to take care of her."

"Is it okay if I come in? I wanna see if she is okay and I also have her homework for school."

"Sorry, boy. I can't let you in. She's feeling too bad… and... I'm sorry I have to send this message to you. Bella can't be with you anymore. Things have come up and she has to focus on them."

"You're joking right?"

"No, son. I'm sorry." Charlie closed the door on Jacob as his face went straight into a deep depressed kind. Jacob jogged straight to his car and held in his tears until he stepped in. He burst into tears and Bella saw and heard all of it. She jumped out of her window and ran into the forest. Being in her wolf form, somehow, lessened the pain. Bella ran and ran and ran until she could barely feel any type of emotion. Out of nowhere she heard a howl from the distance and she ran farther into forest. The howl sounded as if it was from a mourning animal and then she also heard mumbling inside of her head. The voice sounded vaguely familiar and she wanted to get a closer look.

There appeared to be a large wolf that was only slightly smaller than Bella's. The wolf had a fur coat of jet black and the eyes were grey. She trotted over to Leah, but she did this with nearly silent steps. When she got close enough, she nuzzled her neck that was faced away from her.

Leah was mumbling, "What is happening to me? Why am I like this? Someone has to help me. How do I find help when they would think I was trying to attack them?" Leah whimpered aloud and never even noticed that something was next to her. She jerked her head up at the contact and growled at the unknown company.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? And why are we huge dogs?" Bella finally got a chance to speak when she started hyperventilating.

"Leah, calm down. It is just me."

"Bella?" Bella received a giant lick to the face.

"Ew, Leah? Why did you do that? That is disgusting."

"Sorry, I got excited that someone had finally found me and was like me. Bella, why are we like this and why today? I don't want to be a huge wolf. I want to be normal…"

Bella had finally had enough of her babbling and barked loud. This caused Leah to put herself into a submissive pose and Bella welcomed it. She knew, as the Alpha, her pack would have to follow her command because they would do that or suffer mental and physical pain. Bella had been angered even more by Leah because she had too much stress on top of her shoulders at that moment. She just turned into a giant wolf a few hours ago, had been lied to by her father for her whole life, now she had a new wolf that was freaking out and yelling inside her head, and on top of that, she could no longer see her best friend because she and her father were in fear that she would hurt him.

Bella took a huge breath and let it all out. She focused her attention back on Leah and spoke. "Leah, I will explain everything when we get to my house. My father knows the whole story and would be happy to explain it to you just as he explained it to me."

Bella was chuckling on the inside. The best punishment is to make someone else miserable for a little amount of time. _Let Charlie use a little time with a bawling Leah and explain to her why her life is typically almost over,_ Bella though with slight humor.

Bella and Leah started to walk over to the house, while Charlie was on the phone. He spoke, "It's time."\

XxXxX

The next day, Jacob had just made it from Quil's house. They were hanging out when he just could not stop thinking about Bella. He thought about her light brown eyes and light pink lips, He thought about her curves that she had grown into and running his fingers through her long brown hair. He could not believe he was finally going to take out the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

Jacob walked into his house and into his room he saw a note in the kitchen telling him that his father gad went fishing with Harry. He suddenly had the urge to call the girl he was just thinking about and did that without another thought about it. He typed in her cell phone number and waited for her to pick up. It ran a few times until someone with a masculine voice spoke, "Hello?"

"Charlie? Hey this is Jacob. Is this Bella's cell phone or the house phone?"

"Hey, son. No, this is Bella's phone. She just left it when she uhh… went on her way to the grocery store."

Jacob realized his stuttering and questioned his suspiciously. "Are you sure, Chief? I thought you said Bella was sick."

Right the Charlie to stutter anymore. This is why Bella could not lie. She had gotten her skills from her father. There were two ways to tell if either one of the Swans were lying. They would either turn tomato red when blushing or would stutter 'till no end.

"I'm sure. I have to go and I will tell her that you stopped by… I mean called. Okay, bye."

Charlie hurried to hang up the phone and at that moment he knew that Charlie was lying. Jacob knew that Charlie would only lie for a reason, so he let it slide and went back to thinking about Bella. A sharp and loud howl broke Jacob from his Bella Trance. He immediately felt this pull in his chest and it was leading straight into the forest. He wasted no time and ran out of the house and into the forest. He did not look behind him for one second and he continued his run into the tress. He followed no trail and went in no certain directions. The only directions he needed was wherever his heart was pulling him to.

The pull lessened as he got closer to his destination. It had finally fell to a small dull ache. He turned around in a circle and saw that the sun was pointing to one spot in the forest area. He pushed the trees aside and found where the light directly shined upon. It was a large meadow and it was beautiful. It was full of sunshine, had freshly grown grass, and daisies sprouted in little patches all across the yard. The most beautiful thing that graced the meadow was a woman. Her back faced him and he kept quiet and hid behind a tree. From all he could see, she had long brown hair and tan skin. She was also wearing jean short and a grey tank top.

He did nothing but stare at the beauty until he finally came back to his senses. He had to know who this female was and h had to find out NOW! He took a step into the sunlight and the woman turned around. What surprised Jacob, was that the woman was he saw in front of his eyes was Bella Swan. He believed she looked even more beautiful every day.

"Bella," he whispered questioningly.

Bella only nodded and looked down at her bare feet. Bella was also surprised to see him there. To no surprise, Bella had felt a strange pull from her chest just as much as Jacob did. She chose to ignore the pull and think more about her sorrows. But without her knowledge, the pain had lessened because Jacob had found her when she needed him the most. She had the urge to jump into Jacob's arms and kiss him senseless, but she had to stay away from him or he could get hurt, and that was the last thing she wanted to happen.

"What are you doing here? Where have you been? You haven't been answering my calls?" He walked over to her in huge steps.

Jake continued to ask questions, but Bella had to get the pain over with. She knew what she had to do.

"Jake, we can't be friends anymore," Bella interrupted him.

Jacob instantly stop waling and looked at her with so much loss and love that she was nearly brought down to her knees. Bella did not want to cause the hurt of Jacob, but she had to keep him safe.

"What do you mean we can't be friends anymore?" Jacob's eyes were beginning to darken and tears were on the bridge of falling.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. Something has come up and I can' t be involved with you anymore."

"Is it another guy? Is it me, Bells, because I can change. Just please don't do this."

Bella turned around so that she did not have to see him kneeling on the ground and mourning. "I'm so sorry, Jacob. I don't want to do this, but I have to," Bella whispered.

Jacob heard this and only nodded and tried to keep the tears back. When he looked back up from the ground, Bella was gone. He finally broke out into silent tears and let them roll down his face. He finally rose from his knees and began to shake vigorously. His eyes were blinded with red and refused to recognize what was happening around him.

_Bella is gone. Bella is gone. She is gone. She is gone. Gone. `Gone. Gone. Gone._

_Jacob barely felt himself burst into his wolf because the pain from the loss of his Bells was worst than the pain of the transformation. Jacob thought of nothing except for his lost love._


End file.
